THE CHERRY BLOSSOM MEETS THE BOY WHO LIVED
by Dirrty-Devil
Summary: Sakura and the gang go to Hogwarts...where they meet Harry and his gang...with there be chemsitry?or will Dumbledores' plan to protect harry blow up in his face?S&S. E&T. C&T.....thasts all the pairings im willing to give away.
1. Harry's Dream

**The Cherry Blossom Meets the Boy Who Lived**

**DISCLAMIER! I DON'T OWN CCS OR HARRY POTTER!EVEN THOUGH DANIEL RADCLIFFE (THE ONE WHO PLAYS HARRY) IS VERY HOTT AND I WISH I DID I DON'T. SO LEAVE ME ALONE! OK TIME FOR THE STORY TO START…….**

**CHAPTER ONE: HARRY'S DREAM

* * *

**

_Harry was walking through a country he had never seen before…he was surrounded by beautiful pink flowers. He looked around calling his friends names _

"_Ron! Hermoine! This isn't funny anymore." He didn't hear them yelling back to him. _

"_Harry...Harry..." a soft voice said. Harry looked up and saw a beautiful girl with bright emerald green eyes and auburn hair. _

"_Who are you?" he asked her. _

"_You will see me soon enough" she said._

"**Harry! Harry get up you lazy bum!" someone said shaking him. Harry woke up his green eyes wide, his hair a mess as always and the girl in his dream still fresh in his mind…but when his vision came into focus all he saw was Ron's face. **

"**ARRRRRRRRRRG!" Harry yelled as he fell off the bed. Laughter erupted throughout the room. Harry saw Ron his best friend who had red hair and freckles, Hermoine his other best friend with her light brown eyes and long curly brown hair, Fred and George twins both Ron's elder brothers with red hair and a few freckles, and Ginny Ron's little sister also had red hair and freckles all in the room all ready to go. **

"**Where are you guys going?" he asked them **

"**_We're_ going to the catch the Hogwarts express….you better hurry up and get dressed unless you'd like to take a flying car to school again this year." Hermoine said smiling. **

"**I'll be ready in a minute" Harry said. They were starting their 5th year at Hogwarts and rumor had it that they were getting 8 new students who were starting their 5th year as well**

**Five minutes later all of the Weasleys that went to Hogwarts, Harry, and Hermoine were all ready to board the train. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a girl with auburn hair with a guy with dark brown hair and amber brown eyes that were glaring at any guy who came near the auburn haired girl, a girl with violet-black hair and amethyst eyes who was video taping the boy's jealously, and a boy with dark navy blue hair and sapphire eyes who was smirking and teasing the amber eyed boy. Harry tried to see what color the girls' eyes were when she turned her head to him. Her eyes were emerald green! '_The girl from my dream'_ Harry thought as the girl smiled and winked at him then continued trying to calm down the amber eyed boy while the other two just laughed and continued teasing the amber eyed boy and video taping both the boy and emerald eyed girl. **

"**Harry are you ok?" Harry heard a voice and snapped out of his day dream. **

"**Huh? Oh yea Fred I'm fine…" he said glancing back at the girl. **

"**Wow she's hot!" yelled George earning a kick from Ginny and a glare from the boy across the room.

* * *

**

**ok I'm done for now check out the next chapter. 'Syaoran's jealousy' Sakura tries to calm Syaoran down. While Eroil and Tomoyo just laugh, tease, or videotape….which doesn't help at all…and the other 4 students come in..……well see ya!**


	2. Syaoran's Jealousy

**The Cherry Blossom Meets the Boy Who Lived**

**DISCLAMIER! I DON'T OWN CCS OR HARRY POTTER!EVEN THOUGH DANIEL RADCLIFFE (THE ONE WHO PLAYS HARRY) IS VERY HOTT AND I WISH I DID I DON'T. SO LEAVE ME ALONE! OK TIME FOR THE STORY TO START……. **

**CHAPTER TWO: SYAORAN'S JEALOUSY

* * *

**

**Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Dajibou, Eriol Hirigaziwa, and Syaoran Li were in the car with Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's big brother, who was taking them to the train station so they could catch the Hogwarts express.**

"**Sakura you really shouldn't have worn that." Syaoran and Touya said at the same time. **

"**Why?" Sakura asked turning to look at Syaoran. Her emerald green eyes were looking back at fourth between her big brother and her boyfriend. Sakura had long auburn hair it reached about her mid back if that, her emerald green eyes made her look more innocent that a new born baby, and her body was flawless. Her best friend and second cousin Tomoyo Dajibou had violet-black hair and amethyst purple eyes. Eriol Hirigaziwa had dark blue almost black hair and sapphire blue eyes, Syaoran Li the best person in the world according to Sakura and the most handsome boy according to every other girl in Japan and China had messy brown hair and amber brown eyes that were always glaring at everyone but Sakura and her friends. Sakura was the only person to ever see his eyes soft and full with love everyone else got the hard cold eyes (LOL).**

"**Because that skirt is too short and the top is too reviling!" Touya said being way to over protective again. He had dark brown hair and eyes and hated any boy who came close to his little sister. Syaoran, Eriol, and Takashi were the only three boys who had proved themselves worthy of being near Sakura….except their dad.**

"**How is it to reviling!" Sakura yelled. "It only shows my collar bone arms and my mi-drift. The mid-drift is only if I stretch up! See!" Sakura demstrated by stretching up which made Syaoran shift uncomfterbly in his seat…the top actually showed the lower half of her perfectly flat stomach. "And the skirt is six inches above my knees and I have a jacket!"**

"**Fine." Touya said as the parked in the parking lot of the train station. Sakura ran towards platform 9…Syaoran flowing close behind her with the jacket.**

"**Huh? Where's the platform?" Sakura asked looking for platform 9 ¾.**

"**Sakura the letter says to run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10" Eriol said finally speaking up.**

"**I have to get this on tape….I'll call it 'Sakura's Run To Hogwarts!' it will be magical!" Tomoyo squealed...causing everyone to look at her weirdly. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo all ran through the wall in that order.**

"**Wow this place is so cool" Sakura said looking around. For about 15 minutes random guys walked up to Sakura asking her out….Syaoran was the one who turned them down by glaring at them or telling them to fuck off. Sakura tried to calm him down when she saw a boy with messy brown hair and green eyes, Tomoyo was the one who saw him first and asked Sakura if that was the boy the professor was talking about.**

"**I think so…"Sakura said winking at Harry. When two red headed boys turned and looked at her. Syaoran heard one of them.**

"**WOW! She's hot!" one of the twins said earning a glare from Syaoran and a laugh from Eriol.**

"**Sakura why did you wink at him?" Syaoran asked getting very jealous.**

"**Because Syao….he's the reason we're here…we need him to warm up to at least one of us…and your outta the question…." Sakura said as they go on the train and picked a compartment in the very back.**

"**Sakura why don't you kiss him…then your happy, he's happy, and Tomoyo is happy cuz she gets it on tape." Eriol said making Sakura and Syaoran blush and Tomoyo squeal in delight.**

"**I'm gonna kil-" Syaoran started but got cut off my Sakura's lips.((I don't feel like going into detail)). Finally when Sakura pulled away they were both outta breath.**

"**Wow" was all Syaoran said before the door to the compartment opened reviling………..

* * *

**

**sorry no more today wait until the next chapter "And So They Meet" R/R**


	3. And So They Meet

**The Cherry Blossom Meets the Boy Who Lived**

**DISCLAMIER! I DON'T OWN CCS OR HARRY POTTER!EVEN THOUGH DANIEL RADCLIFFE (THE ONE WHO PLAYS HARRY) IS VERY HOTT AND I WISH I DID I DON'T. SO LEAVE ME ALONE! OK TIME FOR THE STORY TO START…….**

**CHAPTER TWO: AND SO THEY MEET

* * *

**

"**Wow" was all Syaoran said before the door to the compartment opened reviling…………..the green eyed boy that Sakura winked at. Behind him was a girl with brown eyes and curly brown hair, a red headed boy with a lot of freckles, the twins that also had red hair and freckles, and a little girl with red hair and freckles. **

**Harry saw the emerald eyed beauty and blushed a deep red. When Hermoine saw this she just rolled her at Harry's immaturity yes she liked him—did her like her?-she didn't know.**

"**HI, I'm sorry to interrupt anything." Hermoine said smiling since the boys couldn't seem to speak. "I'm Hermoine Granger, this is Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley," she said pointing at the people as she said their name. Sakura smiled.**

"**Oh no you didn't interrupt anything." She said smiling, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, and this is Syaoran Li, Eriol Hirigaziwa, and Tomoyo Dajibou." Eriol shook their hands, Tomoyo smiled and nodded her head while Syaoran just glared at the boys…..mostly the twins because he couldn't tell which one and shouted earlier.**

"**Well we should get going, see ya" Fred said as he and George ran to their friends' compartment scared to death of Syaoran's glare of death.**

"**Would you like to join us? We have four more friends coming but there is more than enough room." Eriol said his sapphire blue eyes glinting in a way that made Sakura and Syaoran very nervous.**

"**Actually I need to go meet up with my friends" Ginny said running to a different compartment leaving the girls out numbered….for now. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine all sat down next to Eriol and Tomoyo leaving three seats open next to Sakura and Syaoran and one open next to them.**

"**And then they"**

"**Takashi quit lying!" Sakura started giggling when she heard one of her best friends yelling at her other best friend. The compartment door opened reviling Takashi, who had jet black hair almost as messy as Syaoran's' and brown eyes and was rubbing the bump on his head, Chiharu, who had blond hair because she just died it and brown eyes was rubbing her hand, Rika who had red hair and brown eyes, and Mei Lin who had blackish-reddish hair and ruby red eyes. **

"**Sorry it took us so long…Takashi was busy telling his lies again." Rika smiled then noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermoine…. "Um…hi?" she said looking back at Sakura with a 'who are they?' look.**

"**OH I'm sorry, This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermoine Granger. Guys these are Rika, Takashi, Chiharu, and Mei Lin." Sakura said introducing everyone. Rika sat next to Ron who went redder than a tomato. While Takashi sat next to Syaoran, Chiharu next to Takashi, and Mei Lin next to Chiharu.**

"**So…what year are you guys starting in? First right?" Hermoine asked.**

"**No we're starting in our fifth year." Syaoran said glaring at Harry because he wouldn't take his eyes off Sakura.**

"**Wow." Hermoine said not knowing what else to say.**

"**Why?" Harry asked suddenly taking his eyes off Sakura whose face was beat red because Tomoyo was showing her the make-out session with Syaoran earlier.**

"**Because we got a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying that we were starting in our fifth year because he wanted us to—" Eriol was cut off by Sakura's scream.**

"**Tomoyo Dajibou I swear to god if you even think about finding a way to show that when we get to Hogwarts I'll tell everyone everything I know about you……starting from the third grade!" Sakura glared at Tomoyo.**

"**And it is gone." Tomoyo said handing Sakura the tape of her make-out session. **

"**What was on the tape?" Chiharu asked seeing Sakura's and Syaoran's faces go red.**

"**Oh it has their most recent make---" Eriol said getting cut off by Syaoran's glare and hand on his throat. "Syaoran…I can't breathe."**

"**Good" Syaoran said loosening his grip so his cousin could breathe a little better. Just then the compartment door opened once again reviling Draco Malfoy a boy with bleach blond hair and brown evil eyes, Vincent Crabbe a boy with light brown hair and eyes who was also the tallest of the three, and Gregory Goyle a boy with dark brown hair and eyes was also the largest of the three.**

"**We heard there were five very sexy girls in here…not counting the mudblood." Draco Malfoy smiled spotting Sakura in her pink mini. "Hello beautiful I'm Draco Malfoy who might you be?" he said stepping next to her, she was standing up trying to talk Syaoran into letting Eriol go.**

"**Hi Draco. I'm about to kick you ass if you don't get away from me within the next 2 seconds." Sakura said smiling sweetly with fire in her eyes.**

"**Aww why so mean. Come on why don't you leave this mess and come join me?" Draco said putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder making Syaoran ball up his fist, which lucky for Eriol were no longer around his neck.**

"**Sure." Sakura said causing everyone's mouths to drop open. "If I can kill you for touching me and thinking that I'm that easy."**

"**Fine." Draco said let go of Sakura and snapping his fingers "Crabbe, Goyle lets make her come by force since she won't come willingly." Just as Crabbe a Goyle stepped into the compartment Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, taking his sword pendant off of his neck and muttering some Chinese words making the pendant become a full grown sword.**

"**Touch her and die." Syaoran said glaring at the three boys with fire in his eyes.**

"**Is that a threat?" Draco asked. "'Cause if so my father will hear about this."**

"**Who gives a shit and I don't make threats…I make promises." Syaoran said.**

"**Lets go boys." Was all Draco said as they left the compartment.**

"**Syaoran their gone you can put the sword away now...your scaring everyone else." Sakura said softly putting her hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran muttered in Chinese again and the sword turned back into a pendant.**

"**Why didn't you use yours?" he asked pointing to the sword pendant((I decided that her key changed into a sword by Syaoran's mother so she could protect her self with something other than the cards.)) around her neck.**

"**Because my chant in a lot longer…."Sakura saw that his eyes had gone back to normal and sat down extremely tired.**

"**Are you ok?" Mei Lin asked Sakura…Syaoran was still standing up knowing that Sakura needed some air after that incident.**

"**NO…that creep ruined my favorite jacket!" Sakura said taking the jacket off. Causing everyone to laugh.**

"**We should change into our robes...we'll be arriving soon…"Hermoine said as the guys left to give the girls some privacy.**

"**This will be an interesting year." Chiharu and Rika said at the same time making Sakura, Tomoyo, and Hermoine laugh.

* * *

**

"**This will be an exciting year" Ron said.**

"**Did you know the word exciting came from—" Takashi started but got cut off by Syaoran and Eriol.**

"**Shut up Takashi—" Eriol said.**

"**Or we'll tell Chiharu that you're lying again…" Syaoran finished

* * *

**

**ok all done for today….next chapter is 'Which house? Which house?"**


	4. Which House Which House?

**The Cherry Blossom Meets the Boy Who Lived**

**DISCLAMIER! I DON'T OWN CCS OR HARRY POTTER!EVEN THOUGH DANIEL RADCLIFFE (THE ONE WHO PLAYS HARRY) IS VERY HOTT AND I WISH I DID I DON'T. SO LEAVE ME ALONE! OK TIME FOR THE STORY TO START…….**

**CHAPTER TWO: WHICH HOUSE WHICH HOUSE?

* * *

**

**Once everyone had changed into their robes, it took longer because Tomoyo refused to let anyone but the girls see Sakura with her hair not perfect and without a fresh coat of lip gloss, they were at Hogwarts.**

"**Um…which way do we go? Do we go with you or them?" Sakura asked pointing to the first years.**

"**Neither you 8 will come with me…" a voice said from behind Sakura. An elderly woman with black hair pulled back into a bun and beady eyes with square glasses had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi all followed the professor. When she led them into a HUGE room where all the 'house tables' as Harry called them were at. Each had its flag over it on the far left was Slytherin, next to it was Ravenclaw, next to that was Huffelpuff, and finally on the far right was Gryffindor where Sakura saw the Weasleys, Harry and Hermoine. McGonagall had cleared her throat and Dumbledore got their attention.**

"**Excuse me everyone. We have eight new students this year who are starting in their fifth year. Please treat them with the up most respect..." he paused for effect "or suffer a very painful cut on your arm given to you by their bodyguard who is also the first to be sorted, Syaoran Li!" Syaoran, fighting to keep back a blush because Takashi had almost yelled 'And Sakura's Boyfriend!' but Sakura stopped him with a swift kick in the leg, went up and sat on a three legged stool putting an old dirty hat on his head.**

"**Hmm…difficult" the hat said suddenly making Syaoran jump and Sakura almost fall from shock, "I think Slytherin would be best but you don't seem to have all the qualifications for Slytherin, for one you would risk you live for a certain—cherry blossom?—no defiantly not Slytherin…Ah! I know! GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted causing all those who had meet Syaoran and were on his good side, and a lot of girls who thought he was H-O-T-T, clap very excitedly.**

"**Next up…Tomoyo Dajibou" Tomoyo went up to the stage and sat on the stool.**

"**GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.**

"**Takashi Yamazaki ((I finally figured out his last name!))!"**

"**SLYTHERIN…because of all your lying!" the hat shouted make the CCS gang giggle a little.**

"**Eriol Hirigaziwa!"**

"**Clow Reed?" the hat asked quietly in Eriol's ear.**

"**The recreation…lets keep it between you and me shall we?" Eriol asked**

"**Sure thing…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.**

"**Chiharu ****Mihara**** (Finally figured out her last name to!)!"**

"**RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.**

"**Rika Sasaki****!"**

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

"**Mei Lin Li!" McGonagall yelled.**

"**HUFFELPUFF!" the hat shouted making Mei Lin feel bad because she was separated from her friends….well she felt bad until she saw that the only open seat at the Huffelpuff table was next to a really hot sixth year.**

"**Lastly, Sakura Kinomoto!" McGonagall shouted catching everyone's attention because some how a few people the Sakura was Japanese for cherry blossom.**

"**Wow...even more difficult. Your power is much stronger than Clow Reed and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's put together." The hat said making EVERYONE really shift in their seats. If this girl ended up in Slytherin then it might be the end of the world as they knew it… "Hmmm has sacrificed herself for others multiply times in the past…never lied...well maybe once but it was for her loved ones safety…Slytherin is outta the question…so is Ravenclaw…for your not the brightest apple in the bunch…is very brave but also makes a great friend…." The hat said loud enough for the whole great hall to here.**

"**How long is it going to take? We've been waiting for five minutes…"Syaoran said to Eriol.**

"**As long as it needs." Eriol replied just as the hat started to yell the house Sakura was to be in.**

"**HUFF—no wait—GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted as Sakura jumped off the stool and ran to her seat. Syaoran hugged her, while Tomoyo squealed, Eriol chuckled, and the HP gang just stared not knowing what to do really. Just as Syaoran let Sakura go and she sat in her seat between Syaoran and Tomoyo there was a loud—BANG!—in the hall.

* * *

**

**That's it next chappie is "Lord Volde—who?" hehe**


	5. Lord Volde Who!

**The Cherry Blossom Meets the Boy Who Lived**

**DISCLAMIER! I DON'T OWN CCS OR HARRY POTTER!EVEN THOUGH DANIEL RADCLIFFE (THE ONE WHO PLAYS HARRY) IS VERY HOTT AND I WISH I DID I DON'T. SO LEAVE ME ALONE! OK TIME FOR THE STORY TO START…….

* * *

**

"**HUFF—no wait—GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted as Sakura jumped off the stool and ran to her seat. Syaoran hugged her, while Tomoyo squealed, Eriol chuckled, and the HP gang just stared not knowing what to do really. Just as Syaoran let Sakura go and she sat in her seat between Syaoran and Tomoyo there was a loud—BANG!—in the hall.**

**CHAPTER FIVE: LORD VOLDE—WHO!

* * *

**

**Sakura's head shot up at the sound of the bang.**

"**Syao what was that?" Sakura asked—yes even at 15 she was scared of ghosts—she clung to Syaoran's side making his face go red.**

"**I don't know Sakura." He said grabbing his sword pendant.**

"**Ow!" Harry said putting his hand on the lighting bolt scar on his forehead.**

"**Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked Harry.**

"**No it's—" Harry started until Eriol cut him off.**

"**It's Lord Voldemort" Harry responded causing everyone but the CCS gang around him to flinch…..badly.**

"**Who is Lord Voldemort?" Sakura asked sensing a very evil and powerful aura.**

"**He's—" Hermoine started to explain until the doors to the Great Hall burst open reviling a person with red snake like eyes and wearing a black robe.**

"**Me." The man said as Harry doubled over in pain.**

"**How did you get in here?" Dumbledore shouted at him.**

"**I walked"Voldemort said sarcastically as Syaoran got his sword out and pointed it at Voldemort.**

"**Leave now." He said glaring coldly at him. "Or suffer the consequences."**

"**And they are?"**

"**Li are you sure about this?" Hermoine asked fearing his life…**

"**She's right Syao-kun…we don't know anything about this guy and its too early to—" Sakura started until Voldemort cut her off.**

"**Card Mistress" he said smiling evilly and slowly walking towards Sakura. "At last I have found you…"

* * *

**

end chapter five next chapter does everyone belive Voldemort?does Syaoran slice him to peices for trying to hurt sakura? only time will tell in the next chapter "THE CARD MISTRESS, THE REINCARNATION, THE WOLF, AND THE BLOSSOM"


End file.
